


Gerudo Town/Prelude to Arbiter's Ground

by Ort



Series: Ruins [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gerudo Culture, Gerudo Outfit, Humor, Linked Universe, Sneaking into Gerudo town, Some angst, poor Time, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ort/pseuds/Ort
Summary: “Hey,” he hears Warriors ask.  “Have you ever done this with more than one person before.”Time can hear Wild’s nervous laugh.“Uh… no.”And then suddenly the world tilts and everything is blue.





	Gerudo Town/Prelude to Arbiter's Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Linked Universe by Jojo

“So no men, huh,” Warriors says somewhere behind him and Time can almost the imagine the look on his face.  “Must be nice…”

Someone scoffs (it’s probably Legend) and Time bites the inside of his cheek in an attempt not to smile.  Twilight is watching him out of the corner of his eye, his own small smile barely contained, and Time knows his protege has caught him.  In front of them, Wild makes a sound of confirmation, too engrossed in his Sheikah Slate to really pay attention to Warriors’ jests. He swiping through screen after screen, looking for something.  Wind is bouncing along beside him, asking questions (which are mostly answered in quiet hums) and trying to see whatever Wild is looking at. It’s an easy afternoon. The morning sun is low in the sky and the air is warm, but not hot.  It’s spring in Wild’s Hyrule and, for the most part, the group has experienced nought but peace since arriving. 

Time allows himself to relax, just a bit, and enjoy the scenery as they walk.  They’d left the great plateau a day ago and already the space is helping him relax.  He can’t even see what remains of the Temple of Time now and the thought is somewhat comforting.  They are surrounded by lush fields and trees and, every once in a while, Time spots a herd of horses in the distance.  It makes a part of him ache, missing home and Malon and Epona, but, despite that, he’s content. Sky appears to his left, whistling a bird’s song, his eyes lidded.  He smiles, embarrassed, when he catches Time’s eye, and a faint blush rises to his cheeks as his song fiddles out. Time huffs out a laugh. It’s been a good day, the first in a long time, and he’s eager to travel and see more of the land.

Wild stops so suddenly that Time almost collides with him.  He catches himself just time, but, next to him, Twilight is almost knocked over as Four Swords runs into his legs.  Twilight grumbles something as Four Swords sheepishly backs off, his hands held up to pacify. Wild makes a sound of triumph, unaware of the chaos he’s caused, and lifts the Sheikah Slate high above his head.  Wind stands on his tiptoes to see. 

“Got it,” Wild exclaims.

“Got what, exactly?”  Legend says and Time withholds from telling him to lighten up on the snark.  Wild blushes, and falls quiet, ears low. 

“Uh, my slate,” he mumbles and Time shoots Legend a look.  “It doesn’t work outside of…  _ my ‘Hyrule _ ?’  I’ve been waiting for it to recalibrate so we don’t have to walk everywhere.”

“Right,” Twilight says slowly, eyeing the slate wearily.  For someone who can turn into a wolf, Time thinks, his aversion to magic is surprising.  Wild nods and holds up the slate for the others to see. Time leans in. A map of Hyrule is displayed, glowing blue symbols dotting its surface.  

“What are those,” Wind asks, excited.  

“Shrines,” Wild says quietly and taps a bit on the slate.  He holds it up to show a different screen; a… photo? Time thinks that’s what Wild had called it.  Time squints at it. It’s a picture of a rounded pyramid-like structure, glowing blue like the symbols on the map.  Time reaches out a hand to touch the slate and the picture changes. A scenic view of a horse on a hill appears. 

Wild snatches it back quickly, his eyes wide.  No one mentions it. 

“How does it work,”  Wind whispers, like it’s sacred knowledge.  

Wild taps the screen and the map reappears.  He points to a shrine symbol.

“I just tap that and then, uh, go?  I don’t really know how it works.” He thinks for a moment.  “It’s like suddenly I feel really light, like I’m floating on air, and the world goes blue.  And then suddenly,” He snaps. “I’m at whatever shrine I chose.” 

Wind listens, enraptured, leaning into Wild.  Wild leans away slightly, clearly uncomfortable.  Twilight is shifting on his feet, casting nervous glances at the slate.

“Don’t worry,” Wild says and bumps Twilight’s shoulder with his own.  “It’s really not that bad.” 

Twilight doesn’t look too convinced.  Time tries to give him a reassuring smile.  He claps his hands together, startling Wild and points at the slate.

“Should we get going then,” he asks.  “If the Gerudo can help us, better to get there sooner rather than later.”  

Wild is about to nod when Four Sword speaks up.

“How are we going to get in?  I thought they only let women in…?”

Time smirks.  

“Come on, now.  I managed it just fine in my time.”  He winks at Wild. “Persistence is key, eh?”

Wild’s face twists.

“Heh… uh… yeah.”

Time doesn’t have time to question him; Wild links his arm around his at the elbow.  The others latch on as well, Sky dragging Twilight into the mix despite his protests.  Wild flips through the slate before selecting one of the shrine symbols.

The world seems to shift suddenly and Time feels light.  He watches as the surrounding trees and grass begin to shimmer and fade. 

“Hey,” he hears Warriors ask.  “Have you ever done this with more than one person before.”

Time can hear Wild’s nervous laugh.

“Uh… no.”

And then suddenly the world tilts and everything is blue.

 

* * *

 

 

The world comes into focus again only a minute later and Time almost collapses; his limbs feel like they’ve been weighted down by stones.  The ground beneath him spins and he takes a deep breath. Around him, the others are not doing so well. Four Swords and Wind are supporting each other as they hack and cough.  Sky is sitting against the shrine walls, groaning into his arms, while Legend is slumped over some sort of pedestal on the shrine. Warriors is keeled over in the sand, spluttering, while Hyrule lays flat on the ground beside him.

Time turns to see Wild standing over a kneeling Twilight, watching him with concern. 

“Never again,” Time’s protege spits out.  Wild murmurs an apology, and looks around at the others.  He turns to Time, clearly upset.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”  He holds his hands up, defeated.  “It was never that bad for me…” 

Wild’s shoulders slump and Time waves a hand through the air.

“It’s not your fault,” he rasps.  He looks around. The sun isn’t helping; the desert is hot and dry and, as the day goes on, Time knows it’s only going to get worse.  “Let’s rest for a moment.” 

The others let out a collective sigh of relief; they begin pulling out their canteens and stripping off their shirts.  Twilight rips himself from his furred cloak, stuffing it into his pack and Time watches in amusement as he flops back against the shrine.    

Time slips out of his armour and tunic, stretching.  Despite how hot it is, the desert sun feels good on his bare back.  The others seem to have the same idea and soon all of them are standing there in all their shirtless glory.  

Sans Wild, who is still sporting his classic blue tunic and cloak.  He pulls his hood up over his head, obscuring his face and crouches down to begin sifting through his pack, retrieving a few small vials of blue-ish liquid.  

“Chilly elixirs,” he says and passes them around.  “We’ll probably be able to buy some clothing for you guys once we’re inside, but, for now, these we’ll help you stay cool.”   He takes a swig of one himself. Time does the same, grimacing at the taste, and the others follow suit. Legend pokes Wild.

“Why are you drinking?  Don’t you have desert clothes?”

“Uh,” Wild stumbles over his words and looks away.  “Yeah, but I don’t need them quite yet.”

Legend raises an eyebrow, but lets it go for once.  He crosses his arms and nods to the sandstone walls behind them.  

“So this is Gerudo town…”  He looks to Time. “How you remember it?”

Time shakes his head, gazing up at the walls and tower rock formations in the distance.

“No… it was more of a fortress when I went.”  He can hear the sounds of a market beyond the walls, and the cries of children playing.  He smiles. “It seems more like a village now.” 

Wild hums.

“It is,” he says and steps off the shrine.  “The main gate is that way.”

Time laughs. 

“But, we’re not heading through the main gate are we?”

Wild doesn’t respond, but Time pays it little attention.  The same excitement from so long ago has been building up in him for the past few minutes and he’s rearing to go.  He strolls pass the others, in the opposite direction of the main gate. He can hear the rest of them scrambling to catch up.  

He’s surveying the walls of the town when he spots a tiny opening.  A window, perhaps? Perfect. 

Time points to it, motioning for the others to follow.  Wild is standing in the back of the group, his expression unreadable.  

Time grabs the bottom of the window, hoisting himself up.  He can see, below, a small alleyway with a few vendors. Tough, but not the hardest thing he’s had to sneak pass.  He heaves himself through the window, lowering himself to the ground and-

 

“HALT!”  Time backs up against the wall, a spear inches away from his face.  A Gerudo warrior snarls at him, two others at her side. Time smiles, opening his mouth to speak, when another spear appears next to the first.  

“No voe allowed in Gerudo town,” a warrior spits out and shoves him back.  Time holds his tongue. 

_So they’ve upped their game_ , he thinks and allows himself to be pushed back towards another entrance.  He’s not _too_ worried.  After all, he’s done this before.  

  
  


* * *

 

 

Three hours later and the group is back at the shrine, sweaty and exhausted.  Time’s pride has snuck away to hide somewhere, and he has no intention of looking for it any time soon.  He sighs and rests his chin on his arms, his knees drawn up towards his chest. 

They really had upped their game.  

Wild is standing off to the side, watching the entrance.  He hasn’t said much during the entire ordeal. Time had asked how he’d managed to sneak in; which way had he gone?  Which window? Had he tunnelled?

Wild had simply shrugged, quiet as usual.  

Time huffs and stands, shaking himself of sand.  The others watch with wide eyes.

“Alright,” he growls.  “Once more. We try one more time and then you,” he points to a startled Wild.  “are telling us how you snuck in.”

Wild shrugs again.  His lips twitch and Time has a realization.  He’s enjoying this. Their failures to enter the city are prime entertainment for Wild.  Time scowls. Twilight is standing next to Wild, squinting at him. 

Time spins around on his heel, marching to the entrance.  The others fall into line behind him, with Wild and Twilight at the back.  The two Gerudo guards watch them approach, allowing them to get just close enough to see into the town square before the group is greeted by more spears.  

“Halt!”  One says and Time can see her holding back a smirk.  This is the third time today. He growls, his hand itching to grab his sword.  All aires of calmness and collection have gone out the window. 

“Oh, in Hylia’s name-” he starts and then suddenly the Gerudo drop their spears and gesture to the back of the group.  

“Oh, my friend!  You’ve returned!”  One of them says, waving.  “It’s been such a long time!”  

Time turns, looking back with the rest of the group.  A young Hylian woman, dressed in the traditional garb of the Gerudo is standing behind them.  She waves back and strides forward, ignoring the group of very confused heroes around her. Time watches her as she passes him.  Dressed in silky blue fabrics, her face covered, her midriff bare, and her waist adorned with silk scarves, jewels and…

A Sheikah Slate.

Time splutters.  

Wild practically skips up to the guards, his hands moving in a flourish of sign that Time barely catches.  The guards laugh, exchanging pleasantries. They gesture for him to enter, saying something about ‘getting out of the heat.’  Before he does, Wild brings his fingers to his lips and lets out a piercing whistle that travels out over the desert. A low bark is the response and Time watches with a gaping mouth as Twilight emerges from behind the shrine, panting in his wolf form.  He passes the group as well and, even now, Time can see the mirth in his eyes. He catches up to Wild, who scratches his ears and signs something to the guards. They look down at Twilight, quiet.

“You know, we’re technically not allowed to let  _ any  _ males in…”  One says, eyeing Twilight and then Wild.  The three of them are silent for a moment, before the two Gerudo burst out laughing.  Wild joins in a moment later, his shoulders shaking silently. Finally, he makes a final gesture to the women and waves goodbye, patting his hip for Twilight to follow.  The two pass under the gate and, as the Gerudo women take up their positions again, Wild spins around. 

Time is still standing, shocked still, as Wild salutes him and then winks, before disappearing into the crowd with Twilight.

The group stands there.  Behind him, Time can hear Legend make a sound of disbelief.

“Was that…?”

“Yes,” Time says and, then, he can’t help himself.  It’s been such a long day and it’s barely passed morning.  

Time bursts out laughing.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Twilight can barely keep up with Wild as he weaves in and out of the crowd of Gerudo Town.  Every now and again, Wild stops to chat with someone, using the same sign language that Twilight had seen Time use long ago.  

“Little vai!”  They exclaim.

Twilight has lost count of the number of people who have tried to pet him.  

They stop in an alleyway and Wild enters a small door, telling Twilight to remain outside.  Despite feeling a bit too much like a glorified watchdog, Twilight stands post, eyeing the passing Gerudo townsfolk and growling when they get a little too close.  Wild returns a little while later, carrying a few bags. He looks at Twilight, lifting a bag for him to see, and winks. Twilight whines in response.

They make their way across the square, Wild striding with silent confidence.  Twilight is mildly surprised to see his protege so bold, especially considering his outfit.  He catches up, nudging Wild’s thigh with his nose. He can’t quite make out Wild’s expression behind his veil, but the way his eyes crinkle is good enough for Twilight.  Wild pats his head and then points ahead of them. They are heading towards the steps of a great sandstone palace. 

The guards at the bottom of the steps eye them warily, but Wild pays them no mind.  He climbs the steps quickly, Twilight at his heels.

Twilight lets out a huff of relief as they find themselves in the cool shade of the palace hall.  Small waterfalls run down walls on either side of them and inlays of gold reflect the rising sun off intricate carvings all around the room.  Straight ahead, lounging on the plush cushions of a throne, is a young Gerudo girl, probably not much older than Wind. At her side is a large Gerudo guard, her eyes hard and her muscle tensed as she clutches a shining scimitar.  As they approach, the girl on the throne smiles wide.

“Link!” She cries, and Twilight lets out a small ‘boof’ as she leaps from her throne and bounds forward.  She throws herself at Wild, who drops his bags and catches her with a grunt. “It has been a long time,” she says as she steps back.  “How are you? How is Zelda?”

“Well,” Wild says quietly in response.  He gestures to Twilight. “This is a dear friend of mine.  You may call him Twilight.” The girls crouches in front of Twilight, but does not touch him.  She stares at him, her eyes clear, and he stares back. 

“A disguise as well,” she says quietly and Twilight steps back in surprise.  Wild huffs.

“Yes,” He says and Twilight can imagine a small smile behind his veil.  “Twi,” he gestures to the girl. “This Riju, chieftain of the Gerudo.” 

Riju bows her head slightly.  Twilight steps forward. She smells of the desert and of clean water and air.  He huffs again and looks at Wild, who nods. 

“Riju, we were wondering if you’d be able to help us with something.”

Riju hums and nods, making her way back to her throne.  Her guard watches silently.

“Of course,” Riju says and smiles.  “The Gerudo people are in you debt.”

Wild shakes his head. 

“Really, it was nothing.”

Riju sighs and leaves it be and Twilight gets a feeling this isn’t the first time she and Wild have had this conversation.  She’s about to say something, maybe ask what they need, when a scream from outside splits the air. Riju jumps from her throne and her guard readies her scimitar.  Both Twilight and Wild spin towards the entrance as a young Gerudo woman stumbles in, followed by two guards.

“Yiga,” she cries and all but collapses to the floor.  Wild meets her halfway and catches her, supporting her with his arms.  “Yiga,” she says again, gasping for breath. “They… they came and, and-”  She’s coughing. One of the guards makes her way to Riju.

“A group of Yiga clansmen attacked her and her group while they were returning home.  They’ve taken hostages.” 

Riju looks pale, and Twilight watches as she steps forward on shaky legs, looking to all the world a young child.  She places a hand on the woman’s shoulder, reaching around Wild. 

“Where were you attacked,” she asks quietly.  The woman pushes herself up from Wild’s arms, catching her breath.  

“Near the Great Skeleton. They said...”  She chokes on her words. “They said they were gonna feed them to the Molduga!”  She buries her face in her hands, sobbing again. Riju says something under her breath that Twilight can just barely hear, a Gerudo curse perhaps, and turns to the guards.  

“Go and alert the city of the Yiga.”   

They salute her and turn as a unit.  As they’re leaving, Riju turns to Wild.

“My friend,” she starts and Wild is already standing a drawing his sword.  Riju smile tiredly and nods. “Consider this as payment,” she says and looks to Twilight.  “Help my people with this, and I’ll help you in any way that you need.” 

Twilight nods and huffs.  Wild places a hand on Riju’s shoulder.  They lock eyes before Riju turns and kneels next to the Gerudo woman.  Wild steps away, looking to Twilight. Together they make their way out of the palace.  As they reach the bottom of the steps, Wild breaks into a run and Twilight follows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The others are where they left them, huddled in front of the shrine like dejected children.  Time stands when they approach, clearly ready to reprimand them for leaving the rest fo the group behind, but the minute he sees Wild running, he stops.  The others stand as Wild practically skids to a stop in front of the shrine. Twilight follows close behind. 

Wild tosses them bags as they run, while Twilight shifts back, stumbling when Wild hands him a bag as well.  Inside is a bundle of cloth and armor. 

“What is this,” he yells.  Wild has his Sheikah slate out, flipping through the screen like a mad man.

“Desert voe armor.  It’s heat resistant,” he yells back and taps his screen.  Suddenly he’s enveloped into blue light and, when he emerges, his previous Gerudo outfit is gone, replaced by a golden spaulder, blue-green trousers, and tall golden boots.  His hair is tied up in a partial bun and a shimmering headband adorns his brow. Twilight winces at the sight of Wild’s chest; he’s almost completely exposed and, in the light of the desert sun, his scars shine like wildfire.  Wild doesn’t seem to notice, just turns to the group.

“Put them on, quickly.”  He’s bouncing with nervous energy.  The group begins pulling out the armor.  They’re all similar to Wild’s; a single spaulder and pair of trousers.  Twilight’s boots are taller, coming up to his mid thigh. He dresses as quickly as he can, throwing the rest of his clothes in his bag.  The other do the same and suddenly they’re being rounded up by Wild. 

“What’s going on,” Time asks, calm in the face of Wild’s energy.  

“Rescue mission,” Wild responds. 

“A group the Gerudo were captured and threatened with death,” Twilight fills in.  “The chief asked us to help out in exchange for her aid.”

Time’s response is cut off as Wild grabs him by the arm, his other around Twilight, and pulls them close.  The rest of the group huddle in as well. 

“We’re warping again,” Wild says, sending an apologetic look to Twilight.  “Sorry, it’s faster.”

Twilight closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  He already feels dizzy.

“It’s fine,” he says and opens his eyes.  “Let’s just go.”

Wild watches him for another moment, concern clear on his face, and then taps the screen.

 

* * *

 

 

The second warp isn’t as bad, but Time still has to keep him from tumbling over and out of the shrine when they arrive.  Twilight takes a deep breath and looks around. Next to him, Wind gasps. 

They are surrounded by the bones of a giant creature.  

“What is this,” Sky says, astounded. 

“Leviathan,” Wild yells and they turn to see him already sprinting across the sand.  Twilight scrambles out of Time’s arms and starts after his protege. He passes a giant flower of sorts next to the shrine and can hear Time behind him.

“Is that-”

“Fairy Fountain?  Yes. Now let’s move!”

They follow Wild like a pack of wolves would their leader.  Twilight feels a tinge of pride as he follows Wild over the sand dunes, which quickly turns to concern as Wild leaps into the air and lands on his shield, surfing away down a sandy slope.  Legend lets a whistle behind him and does the same, wobbling at first. Soon all of them are shield surfing, each with varying degrees of success. Twilight makes it to the bottom just as Wild is leaps from his shield and draws his bow.  

On the horizon, Twilight can see a group of figures marching.  Time passes him, Biggoron sword drawn and eye sharp. Twilight follows suit, grasping his Ordonion sword.     

Suddenly Wild leaps, readying an arrow.  He lets it loose so quickly that Twilight barely registers the movement and is suddenly running again.  The arrow flies straight and true, finding its mark in the head of a red clad figure, who crumples to the ground.  One of its companions shrieks, drawing their own bow and then, in a flash of light and paper notes, they’re gone. The rest of the figures pick up speed and, now, Twilight can see that they’re dragging at least three captives.  He’s about to charge forward when a flash of light obscures his vision. Something in him screams and he ducks just in time to avoid an arrow. 

A figure in a skin-tight red suit stands in front of him.  Over their face sits a white mask with a familiar symbol.

“Sheikah?” he murmurs, shocked.  They draw back the string of their bow again, arrow notched.  Just as they release, a roar jars Twilight out of his confusion and Time rams into the figure, sending them flying back across the sand.  They scream and leap to their feet, only to be struck down by Wind’s sword. The young hero yells in triumph, kicking sand into the air. 

A cry from ahead jolts Twilight back into moving; Wild is locked in battle with another not-Sheikah; a large, hooded figure.  He’s holding a scimitar now, similar to the one Riju’s guard had wielded, and sparks fly as it clashes against the long blade of his opponent.  The not-Sheikah thrusts his blade forward, just barely missing Wild’s neck, and Twilight can see the blast of air that erupts from it, creating a mini-sandstorm.  Time is already charging and Twilight quickly sprints after him. 

They pass the others, also engaged in battle.  Legend and Wind are teamed up against an archer, whilst Warriors crosses blades with another.  Four Swords is already split, hopping between enemies and aiding his companions. Twilight can see Hyrule and Sky ahead, struggling with a larger figure.  Sky throws him off, bringing the Master Sword down in a deadly arch, before turning to help one of the captives.

 Wild is still fighting, his blade flashing deadly in the sunlight.  His opponent thrusts out a hand and Wild leaps back. Twilight and Time reach him just as the wind picks up.  

“Get back,” Wild cries, and Twilight can feel a hand on his chest pushing him away.  The ground beneath Wild erupts and he jumps again, his paraglider catching the wind and lifting him skyward.  With a yell, he lets go, and brings his sword down hard upon the enemies head. It shatters, bits and pieces flying outward, and Twilight looks away as the figure collapses in a broken heap.    

It’s quiet; the others finish off their opponents and make their ways over to where Twilight, Wild, and Time stand in a circle.  Time kicks the broken mask of the figure away, the Sheikah symbol split down the middle.

“Who are they,” he asks, his voice gruff.

“Yiga,” Wild gasps, panting.  Twilight places a hand on his back.  “Split from the Sheikah years ago. Their goal is... to kill the Legendary Hero...”

“They’re assassins?”  Legend ask, grimacing at the mess.

Wild nods silent.

“Hey!”

Twilight turns.  Sky is running towards them, supporting the body of a Gerudo woman.  Warriors rushes over, lifting her limp form over his shoulders. 

“Two others got away,”  Sky says, pointing south.  Twilight can see figures on the horizon.  Wild growls beneath his hand and starts walking forward, climbing up a nearby sand dune.  

“Dammit…” He murmurs, his eyes squinting. 

“Where are they head,” Four Swords asks, coming back together.  

Twilight comes to stand next to Wild.  In the distance, he can see ruins, jutting up and out of the sand, like a half buried skeleton.  He tilts his head and squints for a better look. Something about them seems familiar; their layout strikes something deep within him and Twilight shudders.  He looks around. A rocky outcrop sits just behind them, palm trees just visible on its surface. A breeze sweeps over the valley and suddenly Twilight is brought back to a dungeon and quicksand and a sword’s evil spirit.  

And a mirror.

Twilight stumbles.  He knows this place.  

“This is…” he murmurs and feels Wild shift beside him.

“Arbiter’s Ground,”  Wild says and leaps from the dune.

  
  



End file.
